


Damn Winchesters

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley might have a crush, Dean and Crowley have a chat, Dirty Talk, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean, M/M, POV Crowley, Possessive Dean, Prompt Fic, Sam belongs to Dean, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: "You want to fuck him?"Crowley might be hot for Sam. Dean might know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt fic: "Love the Dean/Sam/Crowley fics you write. Gimme something in that universe, where Dean confronts Crowley about his hots for Sam."] Gavin's a pushy wanker, so here's this.

“You’ve been watching my brother a lot. What’s up with that?” 

Crowley turned at the question, slightly startled, to find Dean standing behind him. He leaned back against the window sill and studied the man for a moment: Dean’s arms were crossed across his chest, a combination of annoyance and curiosity on his face. 

“I’m sorry, what are you babbling about?” he moved to the desk to pour himself a drink, eyes flicking to the man as he did. 

“You want to fuck him?”

The abrupt question almost made Crowley choke on his drink. Almost. That, however, would be a terrible waste of a good liquor, so he managed to swallow it down. The look he shot Dean was scathing as he retorted, “One: That’s a little crude, even for you. Two: If I did, it would be my business. Three: No, I don’t want to fuck Gigantor.”

He watched, wary, as Dean moved closer to the desk. The elder Winchester placed his palms on its surface, leaning closer; his voice was almost gentle as he spoke, “It’s my business if you want to fuck my brother,” though his eyes portrayed a different emotion entirely.

“Do _you_ want to fuck your brother?” he shot back crossly, brow furrowed. He nearly choked on his drink again as Dean responded with a slight smirk,

“Yes.”

His gaze met Dean’s green one, his eyes narrowed slightly, as the hunter leaned in close again and continued, voice practically dripping sex,

“I would love to hold him down and fuck him until he doesn’t know whether to beg me to stop or for more. To get my hands on his cock and stroke him until he comes screaming my name. I would love to take him apart with my mouth and my dick until he’s a sobbing, begging mess. Yeah, I want to fuck my brother.”

Dean shot him another smirk before turning and striding out of the room. It wasn’t until he was gone that Crowley realized he was hard, and the glass he was holding in his hand had cracked from the force of his grip on it.

Damn Winchesters.


End file.
